The thyroid hormone antagonist such as tetrac (compound 8, FIG. 1) has been shown to inhibit angiogenesis through weak affinity binding to cell surface receptor αvβ3 [Rebbaa A, Chu F, Davis F B, Davis P J, Mousa S A, Novel function of the thyroid hormone analog tetraiodothyroacetic acid: a cancer chemosensitizing and anti-cancer agent, Angiogenesis, 2008, 11: 269-76]. However, tetrac translocates into the cell nucleus interfering with thyroid hormone nuclear function leading to undesirable side effects.
Thus there is a need for a thyroid hormone antagonist that does not interfere with thyroid hormone nuclear function.